yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Reunion/Discover the stolen eggs
Here is how Melody was reunited with her parents with the group together again in Genesis Park III. Meanwhile, the others are still searching for Yuna when Ariel heard a voice. Melody: Mom! Princess Yuna: Ariel! Ariel: I know that voice! Melody! Prince Eric: Come on! Melody: Come on! We're almost there! Yuna and the others were catching up with the loud voice, It was finally getting close. Princess Yuna: Hurry! Max Goof: There they are! The group reunites and Melody is back at Ariel and Eric's arms. So're Dipper and Mabel with their Great-Uncles. Dipper and Mabel: Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Ford! Ford Pines: Dipper! Mabel! Kids! Stanley Pines: (as he and Ford hugged them) We sure missed you two! Melody: Mom! Dad! Ariel: Melody! (as she and Eric hugged her) I thought we'd lost you! Prince Eric: We were beginning to worry! How'd you found us? Max Goof: I heard your cell phone, Twilight. Sir Kay: Do you still have it? Twilight Sparkle (Human): My cell? Spike (Human): I thought you had it. Twilight Sparkle (Human): Me too. Jasper Badun: Didn't you have it, Horace? Horace Badun: I thought I did, Jasper. Just then, the V-Rex appeared. The Journals glowed as a warning. Princess Yuna: (hearing the cell phone in the V-Rex's stomach) Uh, Guys? Snowdrop: I hear it too. Princess Skyla: Not good. Sunburst (Human): Run for it! Flash Sentry (Human): Right behind you! Pacifica Northwest: Come on! Applejack (Human): Through the hole over there! One by one, Yuna and the others each go through the whole of the rusty fence. The V-Rex: (missed Yuna as she goes through the hole) Princess Yuna: That was close. Stanley Pines: Too close. The V-Rex smashed through the fence, He was about to gain on them. Starlight Glimmer (Human): Or not. Snowdrop: Here we go again. The V-Rex: (started chasing again) Adam: Run! Princess Yuna: In Here! The V-Rex: ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!! They've closed the door as quick as possible. The group reached an old shelter and looked around. Princess Yuna: Wow! Rarity (Human): (panting) Dipper Pines: Now, That was close. Mabel Pines: Well said, Dipper. Sour Sweet (Human): Phew. John Smith: At least no one else got hurt. Then, Yuna notice what Rarity was keeping safe in her backpack. Princess Yuna: Rarity, What do you have in your backpack? Rarity (Human): (opens her backpack) Uh... I can explain. Princess Yuna: Raptor Eggs. Inside Human Rarity's backpack, it was reveal has raptor eggs. Rarity (Human): That's not what it looks like. Princess Yuna: How could you steal the eggs? Rarity (Human): I thought I could... You know.... Make money? Sweetie Belle (Human): That is selfish of you, Rarity! Emerald: How could you!? Sour Sweet (Human): (angrily) Are you crazy!? Ford Pines: What were you thinking, Rarity!? Twilight Sparkle (Human): We got ourselves seperated from Yuna because of you! Spike (Human): Those Raptors out there were after us! Rarity (Human): I didn't know it would endanger anyone. I don't know what I was thinking. I felt so greedy. Princess Yuna: (angrily) I hope you're proud of yourself. Then, Rarity began to cry. Human Rarity: (sobbing) I don't know why it keep getting in the way! Rarity ran away in tears when she sobbed, She felt guilty as Yuna calms down. Ford Pines: Rarity, Wait! Sunset Shimmer (Human): I'll get her. Rarity was straight downstairs, Sunset followed her along with the others. Rarity (Human): (has tears in her eyes) What have I done?! I didn't know what just happened, Sunset. Sunset Shimmer (Human): Cheer up, Rarity. It's okay. We're going to do what we can to work things out in Genesis Park. Rarity (Human): Really? Twilight Sparkle (Human): Yeah, I'm sure there's other things we can do round the park. Princess Yuna: Even you're one of Solarna, Sharon and Max's best and close friends, ever since Dipper, Mabel, Dusty and I found Fantasyland. Rarity felt much better, She tried away the tears and hugged Yuna. Rarity (Human): Oh, Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! Princess Yuna: Come on. We're going to return the eggs once we're done. Rarity felt better and agreed, The Journals glows in calming site. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Iamnater1225